Vampire Hunter D:1 Discontinued
by AsukiSan
Summary: Gemelle continues his journey with Vampire Hunter D, along the way, they stop to help Doris Lang.


**This be considered the **_**2**__**nd**_ **of this fan fic I'm doing, you can find how Gemelle became D's servant and all in my account and all. **

**VHD is owned by my lord and master~ Hideyuki Kikuchi**

**Please review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

Gemelle's POV:

Days have passed since Sekihan attacked me, and I felt as though he drained not only my blood, but my life itself. I've had almost no energy in me or any reason to care about certain things. It scared me, since I had a very different point of view before that day. Lord D didn't notice, nor comment on it, but then again, he didn't comment or talk at all, and if he did, it was when he was speaking with his parasite. He never told me about how he got it so I never asked. As a kid, my parents told me that if it was never mentioned, you never ask! So I plan to not make Lord D upset in any way, shape, or form, it was already tense enough.

Thanks to the incident with both Sekihan and Lord D, I had to get rid of my old shirt and needed to get a new one without blood stains. Lord D helped me get a whole new outfit though, a long sleeved black shirt with a brown baggy jacket, and brown pants, black shoes and also a scarf. I asked for a belt as well, it would help keep everything together. He claimed that most of these items were for warmth, because we have to travel sometimes for very long distances and they could go for days, and nights on these planes were freezing, so I didn't argue.

Traveling was all we did and it was a pretty boring time, I wasn't expecting it to be fun, but I was expecting that something… well… interesting. Well, after another day and in the late, late afternoon, we were soon stopped, by a young woman with blackish, redish hair, who had such a strange aura about her. She wore this…scarf and this cape.

"I take it you two are drifters!" She yelled out to us, I could only look at Lord D and wonder what he would say, but he didn't say anything "Are you a hunter?" Again, nothing from Lord D "Is that sword just for show? If you want to get to Ransylva, you'll have to go through me!" The girl drew out a whip and had begun to use it against us. As she flicked it over at Lord D, he somehow sent it back to her. "Damn, you're good, but…" I watched her grip her outfit and she threw it off of her, revealing her pale body to us. I covered my eyes; it was the only thing I could do to prevent myself from feeling… like I was being a pervert. I heard her flick her whip again and then was suddenly tied to Lord D, "That's what you get for letting the naked form of a woman distract you! Now you two better not try anything or I'll rip you apart!" I looked up at Lord D. He somehow ripped the whip and its extra appendages off of us and started to ride on. I felt that I could relax, until… "Wait! Listen! Sorry I attacked you two! You're a hunter aren't you? A vampire Hunter! I'll hire you!" Both Lord D and I turned to face her

"That's nothing to joke about." He looked at her sternly

"I'm serious! How about it? Will you come with me?"

"Was someone in your family bitten? How many fangs?"

"See for yourself…" She removed her scarf "It's the kiss of Nobility." She was bitten by a vampire. Lord D got of the horse and looked down at the girl's throat. Something must have peeked his interest, because he decided to remove the scarf over his face and spoke

"Judging by that mark, I'd say it was a vampire of some rank; I'm surprised you're able to move." I couldn't see the girl's face very well, but judging by the sound of her voice, she seemed rather moved and I couldn't blame her, Lord D was very attractive and was very dominating.

"I… I'll make sure you both are comprehended. Three meals a day and… my body, to do with as you please." I felt my face heat up and I looked away, I may not be interested into women, but it still moved me!

"The Nobility might prove better company than the likes of me."

"Like hell they would! I don't care who has their way with me! It has nothing to do with a person's worth! That doesn't matter at all. Well? Will you come with me?" Lord D looked over at me a moment, showing that my request will have to wait and that his duties come first. I gave a small nod.

"Very well. But if I may make one thing clear…"

"Yes! Anything!"

"I'm a Dhampir." I glanced over to the girl and saw the shock in her face "Is that all right? I'm sure another hunter will pass by if you wait a little longer."

"That's just fine. I'm Doris Lang."

"Call me 'D'." Lord D looked over at me for me to give my name

"I'm Gemelle." Doris nodded and we all went over to her house. Doris and I exchanged a few words before we finally came into the proximity of her home. She had a large place! With a farm and a two-story home! And from what else I saw, a little boy about 8 years old. He had short hair and had a very energetic mood about him.

"Welcome home!" The little boy was sitting comfortably on the fence

"My little brother, Dan" Doris started to speak "Anything happen while I was away?"

"Nope! Same as always."

"Good. Dan, I want you to meet Mr. D and Gemelle." I climbed off of the horse so that Lord D could "They'll be helping us out on the farm, so don't get in their way."

"WOW!" I felt my eyes widen as he yelled, that wasn't something that I expected from a kid! "You said you went out to find replacements for the robots that need fixin'… but you were really out looking for a moan, weren't you sis? Are one of them your type?" I flushed, wanting to protest!

"Don't be absurd!" Doris yelled out, I wish it was for the both of us.

"Okay! Okay! Don't worry! I'll teach you all the things you need to know on the farm!" The boy, Dan, hopped off of the fence he was sitting on and went to take the reins from Lord D "Pleasure to meet you, D and Gemelle!"

"The pleasure's mine."

"Pleased to meet you too, Dan." I smiled and followed Lord D and Dan over to the stables to place the cyber horse in there.

"Gemelle?" Lord D called over to me

"Yes?"

"Will you go help Doris with whatever she needs?" I knew what he meant, it was so close to sunset and dark that whoever was under that vampire that attacked Doris, could try to come for her.

"Yes, sir." I left to go find Doris; she was actually in the kitchen and looked like she was making dinner, she even changed her outfit, she was wearing a pair of jeans and this corset shirt "Miss Doris?" She turned to my direction

"Yes, Gemelle? You don't have to call me 'miss'." I nodded

"I was asked to make sure you were doing alright."

"Yeah, I am. Oh, I'm curious. You're human right?" I nodded again "I am curious of why you are traveling with D."

"Well… it's a little complicated."

"I can keep up." She turned to face me.

"I-it's not that you can't, it's…. well…" I scratched the side of my face.

"I took Gemelle in after he was attacked by a vampire." Lord D walked in

"Oh… I'm sorry about that Gemelle." I was almost surprised with that response, it was quite true!

"It's alright." I gave her a small smile and she went on with making dinner. Lord D and I moved to her living room and he explained that we would be sleeping here. He took the only large sofa and I took the chair across it and sat down. "Um… thank you for helping me out back there…" I only received a nod from Lord D. Soon enough, dinner was ready and we were all at the table enjoying her meal. Dan, however, decided to speak with Lord D and I, mostly asking about travels where we were from and other things. I told him what I could without saying too much to him and it was quite alright. Later on when Dan was sent to bed she told us about what happened to her, it was almost surprising how this Noble came out this way.

"Count Magnus Lee… He's been here long before Ransylva even came to be. He's the acting Lord in this region. Some say he's 100 years old, others even 10,000." I felt my eyes widen, I was always told as a child that those were extremely powerful foes and that I should try and avoid serving them.

"10,000? That would be quite a formidable enemy." I watched Lord D stand up, making me as well. "It's been 5 days since the attack. He'll most certainly come again tonight." Doris flinched "It's alright. Your brother is sound asleep. That kid… always full of energy." Doris seemed to stand in front of Lord D, "Move over"

"I won't get in your way!" Lord D started to walk over to her "I can fight along sid-!" I watched as Lord D placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"I need you to sleep." Her body went limp in Lord D's arms and he carried her up stairs. I sat up and waited for him to come back down. As Lord D returned he stepped in front of me and helped me place my scarf over my face. "We don't know what kind of influence your partner and the vampire have on this noble. Keep this on for now." I nodded and followed him out of the barrier that this family set up.

A carriage soon rode up; it was accompanied by this strange man and this beautiful woman with very long blonde hair and her dress seemed so… revealing.

"Are you 2 some sort of body-guards?" Her voice seemed so serine "How pitiful. I came out to see the one my father spoke of… the girl in that house. A human whose beauty is unmatched in this land, and whose blood is like sweet nectar. But it seems you worthless, pitiful scum are all the same!" I winced at her words "I won't all my family's blood to be diluted by such filth! I shall color these fields with both of your blood and then feast on that girl until not a drop remains in her worthless body!" I gripped Lord D's cape, trying to keep my ground "Kill them, Garou!"

I watched in shock as the strange man morphed into a werewolf, I've only ever read about them and listened to Sekihan talk about them, this was a whole new experience! My grip on Lord D's cape tightened as he the werewolf took a stance.

"So whelps, is this the first time seeing a real werewolf?" My whole body tensed as he lunged at us "I'll tear you to shreds!" The next thing I knew, Lord D's sword was drawn and it hit the werewolf's eye, knocking him away

"Impressive… only a true werewolf could dodge a strike like that." I took a step away from Lord D as he moved towards the woman.

"What are you doing, Garou? You should be invisible in that form! Do not make a game of this!"

"Your guard is wounded, go and inform your father….that it would be foolish to attack this farm again."

"SILENCE!" I flinched at her tone. 'Is this how nobles act?' "You dare imply that I, Larmica, daughter of the Lord of the Frontier Region, Count Magnus Lee, could be defeated by the sword of a mere hunter?"

"I am vampire hunter D. Remember it well if you live." I watched as Lord D lunged at the woman with amazing speed, it looked like it was almost over, until a large blast not only blinded me, but deafened me for a moment. All I could see was a bright light and all I heard was ringing in my ears. I didn't even realize that I had fallen to the ground until I felt Lord D's hands on my arms and he helped me up.

Once everything cleared up, I saw that Larmica and her werewolf were gone as well as the carriage.

"Are you alright, Gemelle?" I nodded

"Y-yeah, it was just the blast, I'll be fine." I went to rub my eyes but Lord D gripped my wrist "Lord… D?"

"You can't rub your eyes like that, whatever debris is in them will damage your eyes. Let's go get them washed." I nodded and followed Lord D to the kitchen and he helped me wash my face and I washed out my eyes. "How are your ears? Are they ringing?" Lord D's sudden concern almost frightened me, but I then realized that since I was his servant, he needed to make sure I would be useful I guess. "Now that this attack is over, let's get some sleep." I could only nod as we ventured back into the living room and I was asleep within minutes.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
